Live Forever
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: Damon wants Stefan but when will it be enough? Damon will be casted off to where? a major plot twist no one's ever done before...
1. Chapter 2

Okay my first story of the obvious couple Stefan and Damon pleave review!!!! i will elaborate on it eventually

Damon shuddered against Stefan...

He leaned his neck upward....Giving Stefan access to his throat...He bit back a moan. He wasn't prepared for the feirce bite that followed. Stefan was sucking drinking in.

Damon stared at Stefan not surprised to find those coal black eyes glowering back at him. Damon fought him to the ground. His lips pulled back revealing white teeth. The moon was the only sorce of light here. The urge to fuck hit Damon fast and he thrusted against Stefan without a thought. Blinded my his lust, Damon clenched his fists against his sides. He growled low and animalistic.

Stefan was innocent?.. Ha that's a laugh he thought to himself... he felt hhis vision give way to that blood rich mahogany.. his claws went deeper into his palms


	2. Chapter 3

**Fuck Sunday here's some more for you **Cuddly-Slytherin88 because you asked Monday I'll get to work on a computer that the buttons wont stick Stupid Windows 98 sorry my computer is at leased seven so have pity on me I would like to say I'm adding more smut Monday Damon is so aggressive

Stefan gasped as he watched Damon's eyes change.

Damon grinded him against the floor.

He would have a hickey if it weren't for his healing factor.

Damon bit his lip. Blood seeped between his teeth. He savored it.

A sudden whimper came from Stefan.

He had taken too much... But he couldn't pull away...

Damon growled a warning in his ear.

Damon gasped as he watched Stefan feed. Those jade eyes turned to coal gems. Jet and staring back like glass.

Damon's own eyes were glassy and dark ruby.

He stared at those beautiful arched eyebrow. Another pang of lust struck him, harder this time.

Oh god it was becoming harder for Damon to resist. Every gulp Stefan took Damon could feel him grow stronger.

Shit..Shit. .he thought. Damon slammed Stefan grinding him to the dirt.

Stefan cried out they were so close now. Damon purred into his ear. Stefan grasped Damon with claws now. Fuck it was intense…

**Okay this is Sunday and iwas feeling generous to my story goers!!!! ** **Thank you so muck and look forword to lots of loving because I'm not even started yet…Oh Damon is my favorite character and I think Elena gets too much of Stefan..Boo hate her anyway That's all for now Monday around 9:00am I star a huge chapter at leased 1,000 words yay for my reviews I knew I wn't the only one who saw this couple….. **


	3. Chapter 4

**I've finally gotten access to a computer of this day and age!!! Fuck Yeah!!! Oh and my spelling isn't wrong the keys stuck so forgive my ancient computer. I will work on this story five days a week!!! That's some dedication Cuddly-Slytherin88. I've decided to make this fat piece of fanfiction devoted to you Harmona1235 is actually my twin sister!!! Yeah anyways there is actually a plot twist in it somewhere??? I love this couple…Squee!!!! Oh Cuddly-Slytherin88 please read my profile I think you will like it…Hope I don't get busted in this comp lab for writing this!!woot!!**

Damon shuddered against Stefan's claws. He slipped a hand to Stefan's ass and squeezed impatiently. Stefan gasped as Damon ripped the jeans off his backside...Oh God he was going to get it now...

Damon had killed a lot of people to feed his brother that night…The blood he had tasted fueled his canines dripped out slowly at first and those fangs had gotten sensitive to the touch..Stefan slid his tongue over them. Damon's brow furrowed trying to regain his composure.

Pain shot right to loins yet again. Damon couldn't focus…His breathing was quickly fading to ragged growls…

**Damon POW: **okay this is the best part yeah!!!

Stefan gasped and offered his blood to me…I tried to pull back away from him but I didn't get far..He let out a lowly growl..Forcing that pale smooth neck in my face…I grinded against him making him feel my hardness. He moaned into my face. His heavy breaths fluttered against my cheeks…Fuck he had never been bitten before…Damn it was so fucking good…I tasted his flesh working the skin of his neck between my teeth…He bucked again…teasing me…And then the unthinkable happened….

**Don't kill me just yet I'm already typing the next chapter around uhh one minute after I post this I wanted a cliff hanger woot and I've got a great idea for the ending of the next two chapters it's awesome thank you Syltherin-Hugger88 for being a devoted reader to my story!!! Oh and it you want a taste of my "romance" try this it's not bad but it's a guy guy couple but they are not vampires**

" **Brunette**** "  
Kojiro has a dream about Musashi  
****Warriors Orochi - Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 294 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 10-15-09 - Published: 10-15-09. It's short but it was the first sample I put on fanfiction. Anyway here you go hope it ties you down for a few while I write on the other chapters…trust me they are worth it…**


	4. Let It Come

**Hailey Leigh**** was not to understand? Sorry my story doesn't have a plot like my sister's It's a fic of Stefan and Damon Getting down Vampire style…**** Pardon it's a collection of hot smut with Damon and Stefan…Maybe I'm working on a plot… but for now let the smut run unleashed…No waiting anymore fans here you go. A note about Mirosoft It's funny when you look at your finished paper and you go through it and fix the misspelling example =haha the options are ha-ha and hash…hee hee EVIL CACKLE!!!!! Totally I have found another perfect idea But check my stories next week for it !!!! SPOILER ALERT for the dark reunion the couple idea..of coarse!! love it don't judge me!!!! Damon uses blood as a lube heh heh makes him more evil I think let me know what you think**

Damon gasped as Stefan dragged him down...Kissing him urgently… Fisting his hair he dragged Damon down… Now Stefan was sitting on him…

He wrestled Damon's teeth back to his neck forcing him to bite down…and he did…

Damon bit harder. Moans erupted from Stefan..Damon grinned wickedly …Blood cascaded down Damon's chest in rivulets…Blush bloomed on Damon's face as Stefan raked his claws over Damon's pants…Which were now no longer wearable…

Stefan grinned in the moonlight as he watched Damon's cheeks flush…Damon cried out a silent plea only Stefan could hear…Damon had enough he flipped Stefan onto his back..Gasping…He had to be somewhat care otherwise he was going finish before he even got to penetrate him…Damon shook with the intensity only Stefan could pull out of him…Damon kissed him harder determined to get the upper hand .

Damon ravaged him sucking and biting his neck and chest…Stefan mewled at him…loving every touch…those decadent burgundy colored burned bright against its opposite black opals…

Hot blood raced through immortal veins…Damon raked him nails against Stefan's shoulder blades…He took around five seconds to admire those beautifully carved shoulders and the sway of him back…Damon watched the blood run…He licked it …He chuckled as they turned to slightly pale rose scars…Damon was daring to go this far why stop now…

Damon entered him with some force…This was not a time to be slow…Stefan grimaced through his canines…"Fuck…Oh.." he stammered…"Barely a recognizable voice brother…" Damon said through clenched teeth. Those lusty coal eyes gazed at him with pure passion..Lust…Damon shuddered again…

The pleasure was skyrocketing. Damon fucked him harder…His body shook with every thrust. Stefan squeezed his mouth shut…it had hurt a bit at first...Probably because Damon wasn't passive...Animal in the sack…Stefan thought...Or should I say Wilderness…

Damon flipped Stefan so he was on all fours..."Like the animal you are Stefan"…Damon pushed in harder…Perspiration showed on his face…Damon took noticed of Stefan's silent mouth.

He hissed hooking fingers around his lips and pulled back his claws digging deep forcing Stefan to release his hold… Damon was having difficulty pushing in him…Raw…

He pulled out and pushed two finger into Stefan…"What's wrong?" Stefan panted. "'t move…too tight". Damon responded. He stared at Stefan "MAKE IT Fit!!!FUCK!!" he hollered at him. Damon silenced him with his fingers. Stefan could no longer hold back his feral grunts…Stefan arched against those clawed digits…Pain wasn't a problem for Stefan…Not now when the moon was so high

Stefan bit into Damon's shoulder…Pale and sleek…Damon moaned…He moved his fingers faster…stretching Stefan to fit…Claws and Fangs fully extended Damon cut his own shoulder open and took some of his own blood and fueled up Stefan…

Damon meet a murderous gaze and then tried for a second attempt…He pushed in ramming him deep…the way he pounded him…Damon couldn't move at a normal pace…He went Supernatural on Stefan…It took Seconds..

Stefan gasped at him…"D-Damon!!!" He moved inhumanly…Stefan cried out howling with pleasure. Damon grinned fiercely. He growled against his cheek…Stefan came hot and heavy. Damon grasped his cock and squeezed roughly…pearlescent hot white fluid erupted from Stefan… Stefan was at a lost for words so he just let it come…Damon felt Stefan tighten against him…Damon's features twisted in pleasure… He leaned down biting Stefan…Pure Bliss…He stopped suddenly…Awareness pricked at him…Something wasn't right…Stefan was skill panting and gasped as an enormous tiger sprang at Damon…

He feel the pull of power and shifted to his wolf form…facing the large feline….

**Well I'm getting a plot u will love the next chapter Damon gets his eventually but to who???? Please review!!! New chapter tomorrow after uh 11:00am K!!!!**


	5. The White Tigress PT 1

Someone asked for lemons??? Well that's previous chapter as of late…yay I really am working hard for this aren't I Slytherin-Hugger88 I love that short piece awesome!!!!!! Thankies to those who faved me as an author and my fic!!!!! Because the fans deserve it

Damon whirred to face the big cat. That thunderous purr echoed inside both of them…It was the other power… it vibrated through the forest in low waves…

"oh God" Damon thought. He had led the large devilish cat with white fur… The wolf snapped trying to get hold on…

The tiger moves playfully avoiding every swipe…The wolf punctured the shoulder of the Tigress. The tiger leaped shifting back to it's original form…They gasped in utter shock and disbelieve" Katherine?" She licked her bare shoulder clean and glowered at them "Started without me?" She purred

**The reviews are coming in yay I'm starting another long ass chapter tomorrow moring because I hate Engl.!!!!! Blame it on that but as soon as start u will have lot's of Smut!!!! This is a preview because my twin is gonna update so I must let her…Anyway it will be worse than the other chapter"let it come" trust me thought I could do better well peeps I can and I will!!!Evil CACKLE!!!!!all for now…**


	6. The White Tigeress PT 2

K now we are at I interesting event…Katherine because She wants them both…I'm doing this because I saw it coming a long time ago…well here it is because Katherine likes to share…a tug of war perhaps?…Heh I'm listening to American Woman by Lenny Krafvitz however u spell his last name. Reminds me of Katherine…

Damon was staring at her…He advanced towards her also as if in a trance…She grinned devilishly at the vampire…Daring him to shift…Stefan gasped at she studied Damon fully exposed and still erect. She looked down but didn't have to go far…

Suddenly she sprang for Stefan Slamming him to her full body…She bit his lip when he kissed her…She didn't see Damon until it was to late…He caught her dress ripping it to bits…

She turned and was shoved against Stefan suddenly aware of the predicament she was is she felt Stefan's hot Naked tanned body under her and then she felt Damon press against the remains of her dress…She felt his hand against her butt…

He placed his arms around her and it was then she realized that was his hand…She turned crimson… Stefan showered her face in kisses while Damon did the same to her shoulders and down the curves of her back…Damon bit her shoulder…"Ahh .." She panted…Stefan bit her front above her breast…Damon growled at her " You've got two entrances you know…"

Stefan growled he wanted to have at her first…"Now boys you can both have me at the same time…". Damon's eyes lit up at the realization of what she meant… "But I have to be prepped first don't- Damon was already working on that

He pulled Her long cascade of curls away from her waist. His hand slid down her sleek body to her nice soft rump…His fingers came to meet wetness… Stefan watched it all with intense green eyes…

He wanted to help too…Not wanting to be just a spectator…He felt the coolness of Damon's hand first…He picked up the rhythm hid brother was using as he slid his own fingers in her entrance as well…

"Oh God" Stefan quaked at feel of her…She squeezed with her vaginal muscles…and smirked at their speechless faces…Her fangs had grown to sharp daggers… "Fuck" Damon didn't think of how hard this would be…She sat on Stefan and gently guided him inside her…

Damon's fangs slid out he was jealous that Stefan got her first…Regardless he went for her other entrance…"No" she snapped " I want both of both at the same time…Don't you get that"' with that said she grabbed Damon's cock and forced it in with Stefan's …

Damon shook with the utter feeling of Katherine's ribbed opening… He felt everything…Katherine in all her glory… Her gentle flaxen curls swished in his face…

All Hell broke loose when she squeezed them tighter…Locking them in a position that no human male could thrust…She made it so they'd have to use their enhanced abilities to satisfy her…She grinned wickedly…

**K everyone I'm going to work on this tomorrow bright and early yay smut I lots coming too…**


	7. The Tiger sees red

**Okay here is it…Because we all saw this coming a long time ago….**

Katherine moved… Her body looking like it flickered…Vampire speed was the only way she wanted it…Damon gritted his fangs at her…

Just the fierce presence of her made his senses go wild…She dug her nails deeply into Stefan's flesh…Marking him…Making him hers…She touched the marks on Stefan's back and found the ones Damon gave…

She smiled and clenched both of them again…Stefan faltered at her power…"Damn boys can't handle this?… there only one of me and two of you…" She purred.

Stefan growled…A deep baritone…She felt it rise from deep within his chest…He surged forward plowing into her like an animal…"Fucking pile driver!" Damon hissed…He felt Stefan's hard cock pressing against his in a flurry of motion only vampires could see…

Katherine tensed up automatically…She bit back a moan…Rolling her hips to match the thrusts…"Fuck your impatient little brother"…Damon leered at him over Katherine's shoulder…"Think it all about you now?" Damon breathed through clenched fangs…

Katherine panted heavily she was having trouble keeping pace with Stefan…liquid black opals mirrored into Stefan's emeralds...She was angry at him for being selfish…Damon chucked at the sight and winced as he felt Stefan's rise in power increase…

Stefan gripped her hard forcing himself to move…She opened her mouth to respond but only guttural mewls escaped…She arched into Damon for support… Damon was astounded at the force Stefan was using in his thrusts now…

Must be close Damon figured…Katherine slipped and Damon caught her…Damon braced himself against her…She needed that support…Of a vampire…Poor Katherine was smashed to Damon's groin…He smirked in spite of himself…He felt inhuman thrusts emit from Katherine…

Damon sucked her neck…Pressing his fangs ever so slightly pinching her neck between his canines…it was a marking branding Damon's victims…His way of saying mine all mine…

Stefan's forced thrusts enthralled Katherine to her core…Her body jolted with their quick movements…The pleasure was reaching an all time high…Katherine inhaled deeply…loving the scent of sweat and sex…A sultry mix of hot blood anf liquid fire irrupted from her…

Damon went bloodlust…He delved into her hot wet throbbing core…Nothing would stop him not now not ever…She shook with new power from Damon…Katherine felt Damon hit her core…He hit her full of muscle and power…It seeped through her fueling her…

She was like a livewire plugged into a socket…Her scent was pure poison…Stefan pressed his lips to hers in a almost hellish embrace…The sight of Katherine was so alluring for Damon. Her thick waves of flaxen hair shimmered in the moonlight…

The air became dense with sweat and musk from the male vampires…Katherine's face hovered over Stefan… Her finesse body vibrated with ease as Damon pushed on…She gritted her teeth with the effort to keep a hold on both of them…

Damon roared…Blood pounded throughout her body…Stefan moved with her… matching her speed at an alarming rate…Damon tore into her shoulder as came…

White hot blurred his vision…Stefan gasped as he felt Damon's hot seed filled Katherine…Hot ripe passion was what this was to Stefan…She arched giving in to both of them…

Starbursts were dazzling in front of Katherine's eyes…A kaleidoscope of pleasure pirouetted from Katherine's being…Her lips were bright pink and swollen from Stefan's kisses…

She lost control when that explosion hit her…Damon reined over her clouding her mind with pure bloodlust and it was ecstasy…laced and revved up Damon sucked drinking her in deep…

Stefan was on her too hot and heavy…She fought to keep with the throbbing and pulsing vampires…Damon grabbed her leg stretching it out and then braced it against his palm…

What the hell she thought…"you will thank me later" He growled…Damon felt her muscles clench against just for a second…then again…That was his signal…

He shoved in deep…the sound of flesh on flesh echoed into the dense woods…Katherine's breath hitched…She shook violently and then it came…That flash of brilliant white…The two alphas vibrated in her vied for attention…Her vision slipped to red

Damon grasped her foot…Her body locked into a position as spasms hit her dead on…waves of pleasure…Her face gave way to her tigress eyes…Damon squeezed so she wouldn't pull a muscle in her leg…

"Oh my Fu-…She scrunched her eyes shut…It was all too much…Damon turned her head towards him so he could see her face…That look the pleading eyes said it all…Stefan gawked at her jeweled eyes…Her face decorated with thrumming aftershocks… Damon pried open her thighs…running his fangs over her stomach…

"N..no words can express that…Damon stared down at her wet thighs…"I smell blood" Damon whispered…She grinned "Well what do you expect nothing coming out of that threesome?" Damon smiled at her…

She gave Stefan a wide daggered smile…"What think I can't heal that?" She laid with them on the forest floor hands intertwined with both of them…She was still buzzing from her orgasm as she drifted off with both of them at her sides…

Okay don't flag me for this because you deserved it Slytherin-Hugger88…So did Katherine…heh took forever…gah my fingers hurt from typing going at this all day


	8. The Darkness of the Moonlight

**Yay the plot thickens…**

Damon woke up he was in the woods alone…He blurred to a jet black wolf…Stefan and Katherine had taken off to…Klaus maybe and of course Stefan went back to Elena… "He needs to exercise that power of his otherwise…I can't keep doing that" Damon rasped…

He got up shaking the leaves from his coat…Hmm that late rendezvous wasn't going to happen again…Damon made a note of that later…The large animal leaped through the trees jumping over a log… Thrumming with power he shifted to a crow...

Massive wings fought the air currents as Damon made his way to Bonnie's house…He sat and waited on her roof…He smiled she was in the kitchen making brownies…She wore a pink apron around her waist…

She had invited him a long time ago during a dinner party with Elena and their friends. He slipped in she hadn't spotted him not yet. "Kiss the cook?" Damon whispered… Her heart began pounding…Her face flushed at the sight of this gorgeous vampire…

"Nervous?" he asked already knowing the answer…His hand reached her face and he touched her bottom lip with his finger…"Hi!!" Matt had came out of nowhere…

Damon was shocked he hadn't sensed him sooner…She bit him forcing his hand away…Matt glared at Damon… "You weren't invited!" Matt stated…He never liked Damon anyway… Elena snuck in and found Damon slinking out the back door…

"Get back here!" she shouted…He turned on his heel ignoring her pleas…I'll visit her in her dreams tonight…No matter I have you call for me…In the Darkness of the moon…


	9. The Darkness Arrives

Katherine POV

She gasped as she ran from him…She didn't like the man in the overcoat…She shot forward… faster she thought…She felt like a trapped animal…Gasping she turned and came face to face with Klaus…He picked her up bridal style and flew with her…

She clawed at him trying to escape…"Futile attempt sweetheart…" She looked into those glazed over oceanic eyes…Hers were the color of lapis lazuli… "Your eyes are like mine now…Those of a killer…" He gave her that Cheshire cat grin. She shifted to a tiger…

She swiped at him trying to get a hold of him and tear him to bits… She wasn't sure why but she felt like she was dragging herself to do this… "Well well what's this?" He grabbed her dress…The back was still tattered from her encounter with the Salvatore brothers…She shied away from him as best as she could...But she'd used up most of her energy playing with the boys…

He was relentless he took the strips of her dress and examined them… "Blood…" He smirked and chuckled to himself… "Well this is yours...Hmm I don't need to ask how I can assume but if I can get a closer look maybe that will help…"

"No!" she was panicking now…he tripped her and she rolled to his feet… She gazed up at him…He punched her in the face…Enough force to knock her unconscious…

Klaus picked her up sweeping the branches off of her body…He carried her back to the cave he was currently dwelling in…She convulsed on the bed he placed her on…She was sweating…Klaus looked down only to discover she was still bleeding under the remains of her dress…Bite marks were on her chest…neck…thigh…What was the woman doing? Klaus stared at her…

Without a second thought he flicked up her dress for a peek…see if anything was wrong…She was growing a small pool under her thighs…It was bright red…He gasped…She needed blood and if she didn't get it surely she would die… He tore into his arm…blood slid down his arm…He poked her thoughts there was no other way to wake her…

She stirred and tasted the blood he offered her…she took enough to drain a normal human…Klaus looked down…Blood was still running "How can that be?" he gasped and realized she was going through labor…


	10. Darkness Calls

**K folks here is more…Damon POV**

Damon shifted into a crow and flew to Fells High school…He turned back into that gorgeous vampire he truly was…Caroline was walking in the hall…He flashed an award winning smile at her…All the girls giggled as he passed…

Caroline stopped and stared watching him leave…He threw a smile over him shoulder aimed at her….He went out the door searching for Bonnie…

He waited and found her…"Save me any sweets?" "Uh n..no I didn't…" He slipped his tongue to her neck and whispered if she had any…. "Yes I did why?" Can I have some of your sweets…he was talking about her blood she realized…

Stefan stalked over to save Bonnie at the last minute…. "Get me some of that" Tyler hooted the football team was coming back from practice.

Stefan POV

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan hissed at Damon…He sent him a mental flash of Bonnie in his possession. He grinned at him…That toothy smile I hate it…

He smacked Damon hard…. "Get away Damon…you cant be here…" Damon bit back a growl…He glared at Stefan for a second…. "What about last night? How about that?" Damon retorted…

He sent a fresh memory to Stefan that involved him in a complicated position….Stefan gasped….Katherine sent him a bright flash of Klaus and lots of blood…He heard her screaming in his head…

She needed help…Suddenly Damon got a bewildered look on his face…His pupils shifted slightly and fired up a burning red color…

He turned his back on the group of human…Stefan gritted fangs now protruding from his mouth…Lets get out of here!! She needs us NOW!!! Damon urged…He slipped out of sight and ran with the speed of a silver bullet…At this rate no one could catch him…

He ran by the cheerleaders and picked one up…He drained her on the way…He stocked up on blood so he was ready…Stefan snuck Elena to a closet…She offered him her ethereal blood…He didn't take long to catch up to Damon becoming a blackish blur…They found the cave and Damon didn't hesitate…He surged forward claws and fangs extended ** Yay it's getting there I will work more on it later….**


	11. Are you my Maker?

**Sorry it took so long…. **

Katherine opened her eyes…the air stank with blood…She raised her hand it was covered in blood…She felt the instinct to push and it was a new feeling for her…She started pushing and she felt very strong…almost invincible…yet it was as if she was being drained…

She blinked her eyes were shiny like onyx…no longer human… she looked up to see the one vampire she was running from…helping her…Klaus…She stared at him with a hate look on her face…This was his fault…He made her for what she was…

If it wasn't for him she probably would be dead right now…

He left her a year ago and now he had come back but not for her...For his child…

Stefan POV:

"Damon stop!" Damon skidded and stopped looking back at his brother with blood all over his face…He obviously didn't care if anyone saw that…Stefan offered his wrist still pumped with Elena's blood…Damon didn't hesitate…he sunk his fangs deep into his arm taking more than necessary…Stefan swiped him away…"Enough you ought to slow down!" Damon laughed and shoved his brother forward. "C'mon hurry up! She can't fight him off let's go!"

Klaus POV:

He stared at the vampire at his feet…He smiled a Cheshire cat grin…The time had finally arrived he could smell those brothers the reeked of blood…A surge of Power echoed through the forest they were awfully close now…

"Well I've got a surprise for you two!" he laughed and as he turned to Katherine…she was obviously disoriented she had asked if he was her maker…"Yes of course I am" he replied


	12. Rip Snap Growl

**Yay more and a twist…**

The brothers reached the clearing where Katherine was…Damon gasped at all the blood surrounding her…"What the Fuck did you do to her!" Damon roared…Stefan stared and glowered at Klaus fangs barred…

Damon started towards Katherine and Klaus grabbed him with vampire force and shoved him onto a tree…The tree punctured his left breast…He wouldn't scream…He never showed weakness and he wasn't about to start now…Blood poured onto the tree in crimson ribbons…

Stefan ran at him and Klaus snatched him up too…Damon was yanked off the tree taking the branch with him…He threw Damon through the trees…He slammed into one smashing it wide open…

Stefan was trapped in Klaus's grip…He lowered his fangs to Stefan's throat and pierced his neck…The scream that echoed through him wasn't at all human…Damon responded with a snapping sound…. he was snapping the trees as he passed them…shredding them…

The only thing you could see was his aura thick black rolling waves…He was a blur…Klaus dropped Stefan…and turned towards the place where Damon would appear…Damon growled at him…tearing a large portion out of Klaus's neck…His eyes were a wild fire…Klaus's eyes had grown the same color as well…He raced over and picked up Katherine by her neck…

Her baby was on the floor covered by pieces of her dress…Stefan wrapped it up and took the child and ran from the scene in the clearing…Damon smiled wickedly at Klaus and he laughed…He wretched the stake out of his chest cavity

Blood streamed thicker…He was growing weaker but he didn't care…He had found an opponent to fight…He raised the stake and slammed it into Klaus…"You'll never have her again!" Damon shoved it in deeper…Klaus's smile lessened to a fine end…He fell down in the thicket…

Damon raced back to Katherine "You need blood?" He offered his wrist to her…"I owe you so much" She replied…He picked her up bride style and took her back to the boarding house where Stefan had taken her baby…

Stefan handed her the baby… She unwrapped it and gasped…It looked exactly like Damon but the eyes were a lapis lazuli blue…it was a boy…Damon cocked his head and smirked…She wasn't faithful to Klaus and Stefan laughed finally realizing that…


	13. By the Light of the Moon

**All right back on a break and more Damon action… **

Damon stepped outside there had been enough action for the night and he just wanted to hunt… "Time for hunting season" Damon shouted…Zach held the baby "Go on Katherine, I got him for a while" he stated…Stefan thanked him and they were off…

Damon split off the group and went to where the trees were the thickest…Little did he realize that this was the full moon…He felt the excitement from some kind of animal but it was large…Hmm Damon didn't think about it much…He sent a surge of power through the trees hoping to attract the attention of this big animal…

He was more interested in a meal that could fight back…Kind of like Katherine and his first encounter…By the light of the moon he spotted it's large yellow eyes first…

**Bonnie POV: **

She was running for her life in a red cloak…she wondered why she had a basket in her left hand…She heard something in the wood…She ran faster and then she saw what she was running from…A large sleek black wolf…But it was bigger than the average wolf…it's lips curled up in a snarl…She ran faster and tripped…She got up as fast as she could and turned to face the beast…but no one was there…

She turned and met Damon face to face…He was close enough to kiss…His breath ragged in her face…still warmed by his lungs…he was panting and he smiled at her…A heart pounding smirk…Bonnie screamed as she was wretched from her dream…"Oh my" she gasped it was only a dream…


	14. Human After All?

**Wow I'm really making this long hahahaha!!!**

**Damon POV: **

Damon glanced in the bushes and was meet with claws ripping open his thigh…He shifted to his wolf form…The large animal raised it's large mane of fur to the sky and let out a howl…"Howling Moon" Damon thought…

He knew who it was now…Tyler slammed into him and they both went down in a flurry of teeth and claws…Tyler clammed Damon down...Pinning him with huge paws…Tyler grinned a mouthful of daggers directed at Damon…The wound forced Damon to shift back to his original form…

Tyler raised a furry eyebrow at him and sunk his teeth into Damon…Damon finally did scream but it didn't last long…Tyler flipped him over with Were strength and sat on him…Damon's eyes busted crimson and dilated to almost black…

He had this far away look in his eyes…Tyler began telling him all about how he got the way he was now…Damon didn't seem to hear him even when he stated that Damon himself was beautiful…Damon's eyes shifted only a little to Tyler's gaze when he ripped his pants…Damon seemed as if he didn't care

Damon stared with glazed over supernatural eyes…So this is what it must feel like to Stefan…Damon thought…He Felt Tyler push into him…Not in any way like Stefan ever would…or could have…It was like revenge for Stefan…Damon thought…He finally had gotten caught…it did come back to hit him in the more interesting of ways though…Damon did deserve this…

Tyler nipped him on the ear…Waking him from his thoughts…Damon's eyes slipped back to a slight purplish blue…Those eyes became hazy with lust…Damon figured when this feeling does occur it didn't matter how or who make it happen but that the deed got done…

Tyler licked his face with a rugged tongue…It was then that Damon responded with a kiss…He had never kissed another male besides Stefan and was new to him and exhilarating… Tyler's senses pricked up all kinds of emotions emitting from Damon…Lust…Rage…Want…arousal…and Need…

Tyler gasped when Damon kissed him…He hadn't expected that…His claws were on Damon's sides and his legs wrapped around him without realizing it…Damon was very exposed at this point…He stared into Tyler's golden eyes…Damon blushed now seeing how inexperienced he was being underneath someone like this….

Is this how it really feels? Damon was overcome with emotion…Tyler had woken something inside of him that not even Stefan could have done…He whined into Tyler's shoulder pressing his hands against his broad back…Tyler's skin pricked with excitement he had never had this kind of reaction before with anyone else…

He was very aware of all the little things that Damon was doing to him…He thought that Damon would fight him for it and drain him…He was however very wrong about that…Damon purred at him in longing…Tyler moved in him not with force but gentle and care…Damon had never had it this way…

Damon felt every push and prod from Tyler…Heat spiraled throughout his lower regions…He didn't want to ever forget this thing Tyler was doing for him…Tyler arched into him but not one growl escaped him…He wanted this to last as long as possible…Was Tyler human after all?

Damon stammered…the passion was becoming too much to take…He wasn't sure he could do this…Damon was sheathed in sweat…He turned his face away from Tyler it was bad enough he got to hear all the noise he was making with heightened senses…

Tyler nudged his chin upward looking into his eyes…They were a sated blue cerulean color…Tyler's eyes were their normal chocolate color again…Damon couldn't take it any longer…He moaned and pressed himself into Tyler…Matching him moving not with need but with the urge to satisfy one another…

Damon grasped Tyler's wavy raven hair and stared at his face…Complete surrender is what Damon was rewarding him with…Damon hugged him tightly as he came…Curling his entire being around him in a heated embrace…Tyler came too right after Damon…Damon watched not with lusty eyes but with curious ones…He couldn't remember the last time he had not used his enhanced functions

It had made everything so by so fast he wasn't sure what had happened at times…But now he realized how important being human was after all…Just having those emotions and bearing them were two very different things… Damon wanted to learn how to control those feelings those vampire urges and not lose it…He understood why Stefan was so reluctant to use them and that Damon had to put him over the edge just to get it…

Damon rolled over to the other side of Tyler's still hot body…Damon's aura was vibrating waves of heated excitement…He'd better cool down and fast otherwise Stefan might get curious and investigate and that was the last thing he wanted…

Damon gasped for air despite being a vampire...It had been a while since he had tried anything without going vampire to do it…Tyler sniffed the air as he got up…He was surprisingly already dressed…"Maybe until next time"…Tyler told him…He took off through the brush just as Stefan busted through the clearing….

"What happened to you!?" Stefan gasped….Damon was still naked and covered in sweat…"I…was hunting in my wolf form and I lost my clothes…not sure where they are…Maybe in the river perhaps?" Damon suggested…

Katherine soon joined them…She saw right through Damon's poor excuse…But she didn't say anything because she had done the very same thing before…She knew it was Tyler too but she wasn't about to let either of them know that….She gave Damon a knowing smile…

Damon slunk back to the house with a different feeling not of a changed one but he did gain a new perspective of how he made other's feel…Damon wasn't changing but he might not be as aggressive as he once was…

Stefan walked into the room where Zach slept…Katherine's baby was still while in her arms…She was sleeping with him in a guest bedroom…Stefan leaned over to Zach and gasped slightly…How did he not realize how pretty Zach's features were…

He leaned over and kissed him slightly on the lips…Zach blinked his vast blue eyes met Stefan's oak leaf green ones…Zach opened his mouth to say something but no words came out…


	15. TEST

Yo this chapter is a test for teenagehyperness so yeah basic run down Stefan likes his human uncle Zach but how far will he go….


	16. Thoughts

**Okay everyone don't destroy me I've been busy…ahem anyway here we go…**

**Author's Note: okay I know there are a shitload of people favoriting my story and what not please for the love of god or whatever review!!!! I haven't had feed back in like forever!!!!**

Stefan's POV:

Stefan gasped staring into those eyes…He had the same look that Stefan himself

possessed…furrowed eyebrows…but they were more profound in this mere human's features.

"What the- Stefan was cut off by a fierce kiss of fire from Zach…But deep down he knew that

he'd never get to bite him not without being poisoned by the toxins in Zach's body…The

Vervain coursing through those sweet human's veins…

Zach POV:

I couldn't believe he truly desired me? Or is it my flesh he wants? No that can't be right

because he's not stupid…I've still got Vervain in my system…So then what happens in

the dark? Will he take me consume me? Or will he make me into one of him? Take my

humanity? Well sink your teeth in your in love? But is it lust? Will he let me die as a

human? I've asked myself this in countless dreams and in thought…is this really real or

am I just dreaming again? Just want lust Stefan don't waste your time…I'm going to get

older whilst you stay young…but the night is young and my lips are still pressed to the

sensitive pads of your own…So what happens now…will I live Forever? Like the way you

and your brother do?

**Now if you want more click the MthrFcking green box that says review but seriously OMG I think I have a plot!!! Now we know why I named the story with the title!!! ^,^ review otherwise this happy face on the left will sure explode in my next chapter TOMARROW!!!!! So I insure that you peeps review!!**


	17. What set of teeth do you choose

First off I'd like to say that I'm starting this chapter with a total plot twist and there will be a sequel to it. The name of this new story with be called Forbidden Fruits…and it will be a twilight thing and this story will get a slight dose of twilight….enjoy

Damon turned around to go outside he may have spent most of the night outside already but the air was crisp and the night was still on…

Stefan looked at Zach and couldn't think of a thing to say…Zach seemed to have that already answered for him…he kissed the vampire hard enough to feel the teeth grazing against his lips. He pulled away dizzy from the lack of air.

Damon ran through the forest a bright enormous surge of power echoed the entire forest, shaking the Earth and reverberated through Damon's frame. The hairs on his neck were on end. He fell to the floor without anything to land on…well anything soft to hit…

Damon was shocked when he got up he was no longer in Fells, but Forks? At least it was quiet and it was snowy. He heard a menacing growl and he responded with his own yet it didn't sound threatening at all it was a human sound. Damon gasped he was HUMAN! What the hell!

He remembered what he said and thought of earlier with Tyler but he didn't mean that that's what he had wanted to be a damn human. He turned around and was faced against a large pack of wolves not your average kind either they were large like eight to nine feet…the largest was a pure oil black wolf…all of which bared fangs at Damon…he was afraid for the first time in a long time…

One of the larger males a grey and white ran for him, The alpha who appeared to be the darkest, attacked the other shoving it aside. It stopped short and stood eye o eye with Damon, large yellow eyes…

The wolf leaned down and offered his back, Damon was still in shock that they hadn't killed him. So he rode the wolf through the forest. The wolf shrieked a howl as it was attacked by vampires. Damon was thrown from the wolf and fell into the snow.

The wolves took off leaving the guy sitting in the damn snow. He shook his head and gasped as he met the gaze of another ethereal creature…one he used to be…a vampire. But not the same breed as he was…

He was shocked to see that the vamp was Riley…his eyes glowed like hot steamy coals. He gasped as Riley bit him turning him… but how would this affect him? Considering he was a different breed of vampire.

The venom searing like flames in his blood, acidic pain flowed through him. Another wolf came through the forest roughly twelve feet high. He tower the vampire…he assumed his job was done and left Damon to finish the phase. Damon was trying to see this creature through the visions of red. It was hazy and it had been so long since he himself had blurred vision.

"Ty..Tyler?" he asked…the wolf snorted as if laughing at him. It was a tawny silverback were with blue flecked purple eyes… he wasn't Tyler so he must be of the same breed…Damon thought to himself.

The wolf shifted and became human; it was male slightly crazed looking man…with thick black hair rugged with leaves. His eyes were black as if wild. He looked at Damon and he asked the wolf who he was. "Smallwood". Was all he got? Damon shuddered this was the first blood line of the Smallwood.

He turned away from the wolf watched as he jumped and mid leap shifted. I had assumed that he himself had been shifted through time and somehow gotten stuck in the middle he had to find his brother and fast.

He tried to get out but he gasped as he hit the sunlight he was sparkling, shimmering like a Lisa Frank sticker…diamonds all over crystallized Lisa Frank sticker…he thought.

He still had his ring and was becoming desperate to get back to Stefan. He used the senses he gain through Riley to get to him, he sensed it! Stefan was near…amazingly he was there… Damon ran through the trees and gasped his he was there in the cabin, he was a vampire but there was no one else. Damon didn't waste time he hit him like bear.

Stefan looked at him and smiled, and then puzzled at the appearance of his eyes. He straightened up and Damon was in his bed. He was afraid, he wasn't sure of the type of vampire he was now and Stefan showed his teeth at him, fangs…Damon did the same and pressed his lips to his and kissed him back just as hard.

Damon shuddered as Stefan climbed on top of him, his eyes black and gold speckled. He made love to him that night, and Damon stared at him as he slept, nervous…he couldn't sleep and wasn't able to now that he was a different breed…

Somehow Damon had gotten himself stuck in between timelines and was somewhere else but who put him there he didn't have that answer…for now.


End file.
